Lessons from Prince Charming
by Sara K M
Summary: Set post - season 5B but no mention of Dr. Jekyll or any of the new villains. As Henry begins his relationship with Violet officially, he looks to his grandparents' relationship for inspiration.


Lessons from Prince Charming

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

After Henry and Violet realized that she and her father would be staying in Storybrooke, they were able to begin courting officially. Henry was very happy about that, considering he really liked Violet. He enjoyed spending time with her and Henry found he could talk to her about things that he couldn't with others. She was also quite pretty to look at. He hoped sometime in the future he would even love her.

Still, Henry was a little nervous about pursuing a courtship with Violet. Could he _really_ make her happy? How was a relationship between a boy and a girl supposed to work? As their courtship progressed, however, Henry realized that he had the perfect role model for how to treat Violet. Grandpa. After all, Grandpa was Prince Charming. Grandpa must treat Grandma the way Henry should treat Violet.

Henry was aware there were other men that were or, had been, in relationships with women he was close to. Killian had been involved with Mom for some time now, and Henry admitted they seemed happy. He was glad that his Mom finally had a man who seemed to treat her right. But Henry was a little uncomfortable with spending time with the other man. He couldn't stop thinking that Killian _wasn't_ his father. His other Mom also seemed to have a good relationship with Robin, too, until Robin died. But the reality was, Henry couldn't observe Mom and Robin together anymore. Neither of his Moms were involved with those men nearly as long as Grandpa and Grandma were, anyway. And Henry had been watching Grandpa for years, anyway. He also had a book that showed all of Grandpa and Grandma's relationship in the Enchanted Forest. Yes, Grandpa was the best person to observe how to treat a lady.

Listening.

"Henry, it is just so overwhelming," Violet said to him as they walked back to her house, about a week after she had started school in Storybrooke.

Henry had been attending school for most of his life, and honestly most of the time he found school boring rather than overwhelming. Especially before the Curse broke, when he was forced to repeat the same day and lessons over and over again. But Henry remembered how Grandpa would always listen to Grandma when she talked to him.

 _Just last week Grandma complained that so many of her students weren't doing their homework and she didn't know how to motivate them. Henry had been eating dinner with Grandpa and Grandma as well as Mom that night. The meal was amazing, as usual, but Grandpa focused on Grandma rather than his dinner while she talked. He looked at her rather than at his chicken and stuffing. He didn't interrupt Grandma once while she talked._

Grandpa always listened when Grandma had something to say. Henry remembered that from his book as well. He listened to Grandma when they'd first met, and Grandma told him about the dark magic she had that would turn creatures into bugs. _Because_ Grandpa had listened, he was able to save Grandma later, when she was forced to use the magic on herself. Henry also remembered how Grandpa had listened to Grandma when they decided to "take back their kingdom" from George and the Evil Queen. And again as Grandma worried about the coming of the Dark Curse.

So Henry knew it was important that he listened to Violet when she talked to him. Even if what she wanted to talk about didn't seem exciting to Henry. He looked at her as Violet talked about how confusing it was for her to go to six different classrooms a day and hear lessons from so many different teachers. "When we lived in Camelot, I had a tutor, Henry. I received all my lessons at home, from the same instructor. Here…it's so much more complicated."

Henry nodded as they turned into her yard. Listening to Violet had actually helped him understand her better. "Yes, I guess it is. But I think you can get used to it. And I'll help you."

Help/Sacrifice

The next day, Henry tried to show Violet the fastest ways to go from one classroom to another in school. "Just keep following these routes," he told her as they both headed to English class. "I'm sorry I can't be in all your classes, but if you remember the ones I've showed you, you'll be fine."

Violet beamed at Henry as they entered their English classroom. "Thank you, Henry." He felt himself blush a little and his tummy began to tingle at her attention. But even though he felt funny, Henry knew that helping Violet was a good idea. Of course, it was always nice to help people in need, but it was even more important to help a girl you were courting.

 _Henry remembered watching how Grandpa helped Grandma with baby Neal several times in the past two weeks. When Grandma was tired or busy with lesson plans, Grandpa would take care of the baby. Sometimes Grandpa even changed the dirty diapers (yuck). One evening, Henry saw Grandpa pushing a crying Neal in the stroller from his window in the Mayor's Mansion. It was almost 10:00 at night, but Grandpa was still taking Neal for a walk by himself. Henry could only assume Grandma was too tired or unavailable, so Grandpa was helping to calm Neal down himself._

Grandpa had helped Grandma many other times, too, Henry knew. Many of those times Grandpa had done more than assisted her, he'd actually sacrificed himself in some way. For example, there was the time Grandpa had exchanged her name with his in the Underworld so Grandpa could return to baby Neal in Storybrooke. There was the time Grandpa gave Grandma his _heart_ so they could return to Storybrooke and Mom. Henry hoped someday he would be able to make a sacrifice like that for Violet.

Still, for now it was nice he was able to help her a little. "I don't understand the math lesson at all," Violet commented as they walked home that day. "Negative numbers? Excuse me? How am I going to complete the homework assignment?"

Henry nodded. "Math can be confusing. I used to have a lot of trouble with it, too. But I got better at it when Mom and I lived in New York. Perhaps I can help you understand it a little better this afternoon?"

Violet nodded eagerly as they approached her house. "I'd like that a lot, Henry." His tummy felt funny again as she smiled at him but Henry decided he liked the feeling.

Enjoying Time Together

Henry didn't mind helping Violet become used to school and assisting her with her math homework. But it was nice that the two of them did _fun_ things together as well. Grandpa and Grandma did that, too. Henry knew Grandpa and Grandma enjoyed playing with Neal together and spending time with him and Emma as well. Their favorite dinners were always when Henry and Emma were visiting at the same time, so they could all eat together. And although they tried to deny it to him, Henry knew his grandparents loved all the adventures they went on together. He could tell by the way they talked about them.

 _Grandpa and Grandma also loved to practice fighting, at least while there was no enemy in Storybrooke. Henry remembered how they had found a babysitter for Neal and gone out to the clearing near the forest last with their sword and bow last Saturday. The clearing was near Violet's house, so Henry could hear their laughter as the sword whipped through the air and the arrows flew. When they returned that evening, Grandpa and Grandma couldn't stop smiling and looking into each other's eyes._

Henry thought going on adventures with Violet might be enjoyable, but she didn't seem to think so. Still, he and Violet had a lot of fun with her horse, even if her father watched them from a distance while they were in the stable together. Violet would brush the horse's hair and Henry got the animal food. Sometimes they both washed the horse. And they often rode the horse together as well. Henry liked that part the best. Nothing was better than riding around Storybrooke on a horse, especially when you were able to sit close to a pretty girl like Violet at the same time.

Comfort

Henry knew that there was more to courting a girl than just fun, though. Sometimes the girl needed comfort. Grandpa comforted Grandma a lot, Henry was aware.

 _One night when Henry was eating dinner with Grandpa and Grandma, Grandma tried to get baby Neal to eat some mashed green beans. But matter what faces Grandma made or how she tried to entertain him, Neal wasn't interested in eating the green beans. He kept turning every time Grandma put the spoon to his mouth, so the green mush ended up all over his cheek or neck. The few times Grandma_ had _put the spoon in, Neal spit the green beans right back out._

 _Finally, Grandma sighed and put the green beans aside. She shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to get him to eat. What made me think I could take care of a baby, anyway?"_

 _Grandpa immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around Grandma and kissed her head. "Snow, it's going to be all right. You just have to keep trying to get him to eat the vegetables. Eventually, he'll try them."_

" _But I've been_ trying _for week now," Grandma protested._

" _Sometimes you have to try for longer than you expect," Grandpa replied, rubbing Grandma's shoulders. "In the meantime, you're doing a wonderful job taking care of Neal. You provide him with milk, you changed him when he needs it, you bathe him, and keep him safe. He's so happy with you, Snow. Aren't you, Neal?" Grandpa added turning to the baby._

" _Aaa – va!" Neal replied, grinning. Probably because Grandma had put the green beans away._

" _See? He agrees," Grandpa concluded. "And you get the rest of us to eat, too. Right, Henry?"_

 _Henry nodded and took a bite of Grandma's ham. "It's great, Grandma. Even Mom thinks so."_

 _Grandma smiled and nodded. "All right."_

Grandpa also comforted Grandma a lot in the past. Henry knew that from his book. Grandpa had comforted her with his words when they kept being separated from outside forces. He comforted her when she was suffering from the nightmares because of the sleeping curse. He comforted her when she worried about the Curse the Evil Queen had threatened. Whenever Grandma needed him, Grandpa was there.

One afternoon as Henry and Violet brought her horse back to the stable, Violet looked around and sighed. "I really wish my mother was here. It's harder in this "Storybrooke." She died before we came to this world, so I can't remember her as well, you know?"

Henry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I wish you could have gone back." Personally, he was glad Violet was in Storybrooke, but not if it made her so unhappy.

Violet shook her head as she led her horse into the stall. "No, Henry, I'm happy here. I really am. Father is more comfortable in this world than in Camelot." She paused as she glanced back at her father who was watching them from a distance. "And I…like being with you, too. I just wish…I didn't miss my mother so much."

Henry nodded. "I miss my dad a lot, too, sometimes. He used to take me out for pizza. So when I start missing him, I ask one of my Moms to get pizza. I know this world is a lot different than Camelot, but surely there must be something you did together that you can do here?"

Violet thought about that for several minutes. "We'd do each other's hair. I can't really do my mother's hair now though…"

"Could you maybe do your own hair? I think you'd look especially pretty if you fixed it up," Henry offered, stroking her hair as he talked.

Violet smiled and nodded. "Yes. I could do that."

Forgiveness

Henry and Violet had been courting for a little over a month. They had spent time together ever since he'd returned to Storybrooke from the Underworld. He supposed it was a bit unrealistic to think they would never argue, but things were going so well, Henry hadn't really thought of it. He certainly hadn't expected their first argument to be about one of his moms.

He and Violet had finished grooming her horse, and Henry had persuaded her to read some of his family history from his favorite book. "So this book has stories about your parents? _And your grandparents_?" Violet asked in amazement as they sat down on the hay with the _Once Upon A Time_ book.

Henry nodded eagerly as he opened the book. "Yes. And there are some new stories in it now, since I became the Author." He knew he wasn't supposed to brag, but Henry couldn't stop the pride in his voice when he said that.

Fortunately, Violet looked impressed. "Really?"

"Yes. But why don't we start with something earlier? Like my grandparents' wedding? It kind of explains why we're all in Storybrooke instead of the Enchanted Forest, too."

So they began reading. When they reached the part where the Evil Queen threatened his grandparents, and everyone in the Enchanted Forest with a curse, Violet gasped. She looked at the picture of the Evil Queen. "That looks like your Mom, Regina."

Henry sighed and looked at Violet sadly. "It is…Or rather it was. She used to be the Evil Queen."

Violet looked at Henry, confused. "One of your moms used to be the Evil Queen? That _monster,"_ she pointed to the picture of the Evil Queen smiling in a sinister manner, "is _Regina?_ "

Henry bristled. He didn't like hearing Mom being referred to as a monster. "She isn't a monster! And she isn't evil anymore, either."

Violet looked at Henry suspiciously. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Henry snapped, becoming angry. "And you should know that just by interacting with her. Here and when we were in Camelot."

Violet said nothing.

"Look if you can't believe me about Mom, then maybe I should just leave!" He picked up his book and ran out of the stable. Henry couldn't believe sometimes people still treated his mother this way.

OOOOOOOOOO

For the next few days, Henry and Violet didn't talk. Not even while they were in school. He wasn't sure what he should do. He kind of missed seeing her, but he wasn't going to allow her to say things like that about one of his mother's, either. Then he remembered part of an argument Henry had heard Grandpa had with Grandma.

" _I can't believe you would say that, Snow!" he heard Grandpa shout as he got into one of his moms car so he could return to his other mom._

" _Why is it so hard to believe?" Henry could hear Grandma scream back as they drove away._

 _Henry still didn't know what they were arguing about, but the next time he saw his grandparents, they had obviously solved the problem. They joked, laughed together, held hands, and exchanged plenty of kisses as well. So Grandpa was able to forgive Grandma for saying whatever she had that made him angry._

It certainly wasn't the only time they had argued, either. Henry remembered hearing about how angry Grandma was at Grandpa when he had been poisoned by the dreamshade on Neverland and hadn't told her. They also had some kind of argument about King Arthur and Emma while they were on Camelot. But they always forgave each other. Could Henry forgive Violet for what she said about Mom, too? It hurt, to hear Violet call her a monster. It hurt _a lot_. But the truth was, Henry had believed she was a monster when he first started reading the book, too.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Henry decided to try to talk to Violet at lunchtime. He carefully walked up to Violet, who was quietly eating a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk. "Could I sit with you?"

Violet shrugged. "If you wish to. You haven't wished to see me at all in the last couple of days."

Henry pulled out his own turkey sandwich and sat down. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset at you when you discovered Regina was the Evil Queen. I know it _was_ a shock. I forgive you for saying that. I just…it took Mom a long time for people here to accept that she's changed. Sometimes it still bothers me that she's judged for her past. She's still one of my Moms, you know."

Violet took a bite of sandwich and chewed for a few minutes before swallowing. "Then I guess I forgive you for running out on me and ignoring me for the last couple of days. And I know Regina is all right. You're right, with everything she did in Camelot, I should have known she wasn't evil. It's just…"

"You didn't expect to see her as the Evil Queen in the book. I know. I should have warned you."

Violet took a big gulp of milk before she replied, "Well, if it's all right with your Moms, would you like to come over this afternoon again? Math is still giving me trouble," Violet grinned, showing an adorable milk mustache.

"I'll have to ask, but I would like to. What about your father? I'm sure he wasn't impressed with the way I took off last Sunday." Henry asked as he took a drink of milk himself.

"No, but I'll explain things to him, Henry. Father should be fine as long as he can watch us."

Physical Affection

Henry had been courting Violet for a couple of weeks when he began holding her hand as they walked home together. He enjoyed it. It gave him that warm, funny feeling in his stomach that Henry had decided was quite pleasant. From the smiles Violet gave him, it seemed she liked it, too. Grandpa held Grandma's hand all the time, Henry knew. So it must be important to do so. Henry was glad.

Of course, Grandpa and Grandma did a lot more than just hold hands. They rubbed each other's shoulders, they wrapped their arms around each other from behind, and they kissed. They kissed a lot, actually. Small kisses when they left for work or came home. Big kisses after they'd defeated an enemy. And Henry knew they had to be doing more when no one was looking. He wasn't sure about doing anything like that with Violet. He wasn't sure if he was ready. And Violet's father watching them all the time didn't help. But, wasn't he supposed to do what Grandpa did?

One day, after Henry had been courting Violet for about a month, he decided to try kissing her. As they walked home from school together, he suddenly leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Violet looked at him in shock as he pulled away and ran off without saying anything. What had Henry done wrong? Would she even want to see him again? Would her father _let_ Violet see her again after she told him what happened?

OOOOOOOOOOO

That evening, Henry talked to Grandpa on the phone while he was at Mom's in the mansion. "Grandpa, I think I upset Violet today, and I don't know why," he began.

"Really, what happened?" Grandpa's voice asked gently.

"When we were walking home from school…I kissed her. And then…she ran away," Henry shook his head even though Grandpa could see him. "Do you think she still wants to see me, Grandpa? I thought I was doing everything right! But now…"

"I don't know, Henry. It did look like things were going well with Violet and you. Perhaps she realized she doesn't want that kind of relationship with you anymore. Or perhaps you just scared her a little with your kiss."

Henry was glad Grandpa thought Violet might still be interested in seeing him, after all. But what did he mean, scared Violet with the kiss? "But I thought kissing was something couples were supposed to do? I mean, you and Grandma do it all the time!"

Grandpa paused for a second. "Well…yes…we do. But Henry, we're _married._ We're comfortable with our relationship, including…the physical part. You and Violet are just starting out. Sometimes it can be scary. And girls aren't always ready at the same time as boys are."

"Really?" That had never occurred to Henry.

"Yes. Henry the first time you kiss someone should be when _both_ of you are comfortable with it. Ask her if it is all right. Move in slowly, so she has plenty of time to back away if she prefers to do so. And make it clear you will still want to court her even if she decides not to kiss. As long as you're still interested in Violet, that is."

"I am, Grandpa."

"Then talk to her tomorrow about this."

"I will. Thank you, Grandpa."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Violet explained that she had, indeed, been scared of Henry's kiss. He promised not to kiss her again until she was ready. And their courtship continued.


End file.
